The Secret Diaries
by Lady Sarlem
Summary: A story that I'm currently working on. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Diaries

"Aw, what a cute dress you're wearing!" Tanna said.

"It's ugly. It's stupid. It's the most repulsive thing I've ever worn. I won't to take it off, but my father said I have to wear something _formal._ Anyways, I hate dresses. I'm going to change into something I actually _like."_ I said, grimacing.

I guess this all started when my grandmother called on the phone one day. My father had a frown as he listened to her talking on the phone. He said all right and hung up the phone. He whispered something to my mother who nodded. Then they both walked over to me.

"Your grandmother called and said she was coming over. I want you to be nice to her. I know she may not like you much, but you may just have to get used to it. And no wearing your boy clothes, I want you to look nice when she comes.

"Oh God," I muttered angrily.

"And Amy, she's coming to the ball you and your friends are hosting."

"What the hell? Why?" I said, "She's going to mess up everything with my friends."

"Please get over it, dear. Try not to talk to her that much, then, alright?"

"Whatever." I sighed.

Where should I start off..?

My name is Amy Rishiri, and I have just started high school. My real name is Aizaria, but I don't really like being called that.

I have a daughter, Syamara. She's not my real daughter. I adopted her when a young woman was about to die. She apparently committed a crime and was sent to death. She gave me her daughter just before she was about to die.

I have about six or seven best friends. One of them is Amirochi. I call him Rochi for short. He hates that. He used to go out with me.

Two twin brothers Tasin and Chasamin. They act so gay sometimes.

Next is Itachima. He can be so rude sometimes. But I would say he's my best friend. I love him so much.

The next two are Mayumichi and Sochi. They are best friends. They always hang around with each other.

Annabelle. My dearest wolf, Annabelle. I love her a lot. I've had her forever.

I've also forgot to mention. I am a wolf demon, and there are a lot of things confusing about us. We have many friends, many enemies. We age faster than the regular human. We live longer than the regular human. We _eat _I am about to tell you my story, my stupid, stupid story.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

The Secret Diaries

"Aw, what a cute dress you're wearing!" Tanna said.

"It's ugly. It's stupid. It's the most repulsive thing I've ever worn. I won't to take it off, but my father said I have to wear something _formal._ Anyways, I hate dresses. I'm going to change into something I actually _like."_ I said, grimacing.

I guess this all started when my grandmother called on the phone one day. My father had a frown as he listened to her talking on the phone. He said all right and hung up the phone. He whispered something to my mother who nodded. Then they both walked over to me.

"Your grandmother called and said she was coming over. I want you to be nice to her. I know she may not like you much, but you may just have to get used to it. And no wearing your boy clothes, I want you to look nice when she comes.

"Oh God," I muttered angrily.

"And Amy, she's coming to the ball you and your friends are hosting."

"What the hell? Why?" I said, "She's going to mess up everything with my friends."

"Please get over it, dear. Try not to talk to her that much, then, alright?"

"Whatever." I sighed.

Where should I start off..?

My name is Amy Rishiri, and I have just started high school. My real name is Aizaria, but I don't really like being called that.

I have a daughter, Syamara. She's not my real daughter. I adopted her when a young woman was about to die. She apparently committed a crime and was sent to death. She gave me her daughter just before she was about to die.

I have about six or seven best friends. One of them is Amirochi. I call him Rochi for short. He hates that. He goes out with me.

Two twin brothers Tasin and Chasamin. They act so gay sometimes.

Next is Itachima. He can be so rude sometimes. But I would say he's my best friend. I love him so much.

The next two are Mayumichi and Sochi. They are best friends. They always hang around with each other.

Annabelle. My dearest wolf, Annabelle. I love her a lot. I've had her forever.

I've also forgot to mention. I am a wolf demon, and there are a lot of things confusing about us. We have many friends, many enemies. We age faster than the regular human. We live longer than the regular human. We _eat _humans.And I am about to tell you my story, my stupid, stupid story.

I walked to school that morning, passing the blossoming cherry trees, passing the pond, passing the rows and rows of beautiful white roses. White roses were always a favorite of mine, so each day I picked one by one each day. It seemed that Annabelle, was going to catch up with me later. She probably felt like sleeping in today.

At last I made it to the school. It was big, not really that old, with long hallways and walkways outside so the big fountain. I walked passed the giggling girls in their uniforms, the talking teachers, and went straight down the longest hallway in the school. The many lockers started disappearing, and the musty floor, turned into shining white tiles. The small windows turned into big, beautiful, clear ones. I was turning to the next hallway, where I was supposed to meet Itachima.

Itachima was fifteen, tall, slender, the perfect person. He never acted like it though. The first time I met him in 7th grade, when I was introduced to him, he just looked at me and smirked. He didn't like me until he saw what a bitch I was. Then we became the best of friends. I saw him waiting for me.

"Hey, how was your summer?" Itachima asked me.

"Boring as fuck

" I said, rolling my eyes, "I should've made plans with you and the guys, it would've been so much better."

"My summer wasn't so great either. My dad was being such an asshole. And my brothers came over, which was also annoying, and my aunt came, but she left after about a week," he said, sighing, as we turned another corner.

"That reminds me. Guess who's coming to the ball?"

"Who?"

"My grandmother," I said.

"Ugh, seriously? At the Ball? She's probably going to ruin the whole thing."

"Yup," I said, as we came to two large doors. We pushed them open.

Inside were the rest of the guys. Mayumichi and Sochi were sitting down on the couch, half asleep, Tasin and Chasamin breaking something in the other room, and Amirochi, waiting for me to come into the room, before planting a kiss on my lips.

"Hi Rochi," I said hugging him.

"Hey. I heard your grandmother is coming to the ball," he said, smirking.

"You think that funny, huh?" I said, pinching him before kissing him.

"No, I think its bull," he said, wincing.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, what the hell am I doing here anyways?" I said, pulling away from him.

"We all made some high group shit thing, and were supposed to be skipped up two grades. But since the 11th and 12th grade classes are filled, we get to sit in here and do something "creative" till the end of next school year," he said.

"Are we supposed to be glad about that?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah! But we have to get past the ball and your grandmother first," he said, grimacing at the thought.

"Yeah, thanks," I said sarcastically.

Tonight was the night of the ball. We were supposed to be the hosts there, so all we had to do was talk. It was going to be boring. Boring until my grandmother came. Then everything was going to be horrible.

Horrible for me, at least

At least I had Rochi to count on. I loved him so much, and he would stand by me through anything. The guests started arriving. We were in the other room, going over who was serving whom.

"Okay, Amy, you're serving your parents table and the table across from there. Amirochi, you're serving tables twelve, sixteen, and one, Tasin, Chasmin, you're both serving tables two, six, seven, eight, and eleven, Mayumichi, tables fifteen, ten, and nine, Sochi, three, four, thirteen, and five, and I'm serving the rest, 'mkay?" Itachima told us.

"That's too many tables, jeez," I said, exasperated.

"I know," Itachima said, sighing.

"Time for us to go out, right?" Amirochi asked. We all nodded and headed to the doors, pushing them open and stepping onto the indoor balcony. The noise immediately quieted. Amirochi made it to the microphone.

"Welcome to Ayeboshi High. We are the students who made it into the high social group class. We welcome you to this wonderful school, and we hope you have a good time," Amirochi said into the microphone, his voice echoing around the room. After he said those words, twenty waiters came bursting out of the door below us, dressed in a white tailcoat, red tie, red top hat, and perfectly cleaned white shoes. The only difference between them and us is that us seven had white top hats, red shoes. They came in, bringing the platters of appetizers, setting them down perfectly in the middle of the twenty round tables, and pulling off the tops to show their selected meals.


	3. Chapter 1 Part 2

The Secret Diaries

"Aw, what a cute dress you're wearing!" Tanna said.

"It's ugly. It's stupid. It's the most repulsive thing I've ever worn. I won't to take it off, but my father said I have to wear something _formal._ Anyways, I hate dresses. I'm going to change into something I actually _like."_ I said, grimacing.

I guess this all started when my grandmother called on the phone one day. My father had a frown as he listened to her talking on the phone. He said all right and hung up the phone. He whispered something to my mother who nodded. Then they both walked over to me.

"Your grandmother called and said she was coming over. I want you to be nice to her. I know she may not like you much, but you may just have to get used to it. And no wearing your boy clothes, I want you to look nice when she comes.

"Oh God," I muttered angrily.

"And Amy, she's coming to the ball you and your friends are hosting."

"What the hell? Why?" I said, "She's going to mess up everything with my friends."

"Please get over it, dear. Try not to talk to her that much, then, alright?"

"Whatever." I sighed.

Where should I start off..?

My name is Amy Rishiri, and I have just started high school. My real name is Aizaria, but I don't really like being called that.

I have a daughter, Syamara. She's not my real daughter. I adopted her when a young woman was about to die. She apparently committed a crime and was sent to death. She gave me her daughter just before she was about to die.

I have about six or seven best friends. One of them is Amirochi. I call him Rochi for short. He hates that. He goes out with me.

Two twin brothers Tasin and Chasamin. They act so gay sometimes.

Next is Itachima. He can be so rude sometimes. But I would say he's my best friend. I love him so much.

The next two are Mayumichi and Sochi. They are best friends. They always hang around with each other.

Annabelle. My dearest wolf, Annabelle. I love her a lot. I've had her forever.

I've also forgot to mention. I am a wolf demon, and there are a lot of things confusing about us. We have many friends, many enemies. We age faster than the regular human. We live longer than the regular human. We _eat _humans.And I am about to tell you my story, my stupid, stupid story.

I walked to school that morning, passing the blossoming cherry trees, passing the pond, passing the rows and rows of beautiful white roses. White roses were always a favorite of mine, so each day I picked one by one each day. It seemed that Annabelle, was going to catch up with me later. She probably felt like sleeping in today.

At last I made it to the school. It was big, not really that old, with long hallways and walkways outside so the big fountain. I walked passed the giggling girls in their uniforms, the talking teachers, and went straight down the longest hallway in the school. The many lockers started disappearing, and the musty floor, turned into shining white tiles. The small windows turned into big, beautiful, clear ones. I was turning to the next hallway, where I was supposed to meet Itachima.

Itachima was fifteen, tall, slender, the perfect person. He never acted like it though. The first time I met him in 7th grade, when I was introduced to him, he just looked at me and smirked. He didn't like me until he saw what a bitch I was. Then we became the best of friends. I saw him waiting for me.

"Hey, how was your summer?" Itachima asked me.

"Boring as fuck

" I said, rolling my eyes, "I should've made plans with you and the guys, it would've been so much better."

"My summer wasn't so great either. My dad was being such an asshole. And my brothers came over, which was also annoying, and my aunt came, but she left after about a week," he said, sighing, as we turned another corner.

"That reminds me. Guess who's coming to the ball?"

"Who?"

"My grandmother," I said.

"Ugh, seriously? At the Ball? She's probably going to ruin the whole thing."

"Yup," I said, as we came to two large doors. We pushed them open.

Inside were the rest of the guys. Mayumichi and Sochi were sitting down on the couch, half asleep, Tasin and Chasamin breaking something in the other room, and Amirochi, waiting for me to come into the room, before planting a kiss on my lips.

"Hi Rochi," I said hugging him.

"Hey. I heard your grandmother is coming to the ball," he said, smirking.

"You think that funny, huh?" I said, pinching him before kissing him.

"No, I think its bull," he said, wincing.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, what the hell am I doing here anyways?" I said, pulling away from him.

"We all made some high group shit thing, and were supposed to be skipped up two grades. But since the 11th and 12th grade classes are filled, we get to sit in here and do something "creative" till the end of next school year," he said.

"Are we supposed to be glad about that?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah! But we have to get past the ball and your grandmother first," he said, grimacing at the thought.

"Yeah, thanks," I said sarcastically.

Tonight was the night of the ball. We were supposed to be the hosts there, so all we had to do was talk. It was going to be boring. Boring until my grandmother came. Then everything was going to be horrible.

Horrible for me, at least

At least I had Rochi to count on. I loved him so much, and he would stand by me through anything. The guests started arriving. We were in the other room, going over who was serving whom.

"Okay, Amy, you're serving your parents table and the table across from there. Amirochi, you're serving tables twelve, sixteen, and one, Tasin, Chasmin, you're both serving tables two, six, seven, eight, and eleven, Mayumichi, tables fifteen, ten, and nine, Sochi, three, four, thirteen, and five, and I'm serving the rest, 'mkay?" Itachima told us.

"That's too many tables, jeez," I said, exasperated.

"I know," Itachima said, sighing.

"Time for us to go out, right?" Amirochi asked. We all nodded and headed to the doors, pushing them open and stepping onto the indoor balcony. The noise immediately quieted. Amirochi made it to the microphone.

"Welcome to Ayeboshi High. We are the students who made it into the high social group class. We welcome you to this wonderful school, and we hope you have a good time," Amirochi said into the microphone, his voice echoing around the room. After he said those words, twenty waiters came bursting out of the door below us, dressed in a white tailcoat, red tie, red top hat, and perfectly cleaned white shoes. The only difference between them and us is that us seven had white top hats, red shoes. They came in, bringing the platters of appetizers, setting them down perfectly in the middle of the twenty round tables, and pulling off the tops to show their selected meals.

We all went back inside to read the menus and get the food outside. After about thirty minutes, we went outside with the trays of food. Turkey, ham, chicken, salads, ice creams, pies, and much much more were put on the tables.

I went over to visit my family. Surprisingly, I saw my grandfather sitting there. I went over to hug him.

"Hello grandpa," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Amy, you look so wonderful! Having fun?" he asked, hugging me back.

"Not really, anticipating eight o'clock," I said.

"Really? What's happening then?" he asked.

"Oh, my parents didn't tell you, eh?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at my mother and father, "Well, grandmother is coming at eight."

"In five minutes? That's too fast, I don't even like that wretched woman, and she is so rude."

I choked. Five minutes? That was too fast. I sighed and said,

"Great. Just great."

I went over to talk to some of the girls from our school.

"Hello ladies, enjoying the ball?" I said, smiling at them. One of them giggled and the other said,

"Well..Um.. It would've been better if you didn't have to work, because I would've really liked it if you sat with us," she said, blushing. I smiled again.

"Well, once I get the time, I'll come sit with you guys. How about that?" I asked kindly.

"Sure," she said, blushing even more.

I started to walk away to talk to some more people at the tables when I saw the doors to the outside open. I stared as a little old woman walked slowly inside, her eyes looking around the place. She made a disgusted face.

My grandmother had arrived.


	4. Chapter 2 Part 1

The Secret Diaries

"Aw, what a cute dress you're wearing!" Tanna said.

"It's ugly. It's stupid. It's the most repulsive thing I've ever worn. I won't to take it off, but my father said I have to wear something _formal._ Anyways, I hate dresses. I'm going to change into something I actually _like."_ I said, grimacing.

I guess this all started when my grandmother called on the phone one day. My father had a frown as he listened to her talking on the phone. He said all right and hung up the phone. He whispered something to my mother who nodded. Then they both walked over to me.

"Your grandmother called and said she was coming over. I want you to be nice to her. I know she may not like you much, but you may just have to get used to it. And no wearing your boy clothes, I want you to look nice when she comes.

"Oh God," I muttered angrily.

"And Amy, she's coming to the ball you and your friends are hosting."

"What the hell? Why?" I said, "She's going to mess up everything with my friends."

"Please get over it, dear. Try not to talk to her that much, then, alright?"

"Whatever." I sighed.

Where should I start off..?

My name is Amy Rishiri, and I have just started high school. My real name is Aizaria, but I don't really like being called that.

I have a daughter, Syamara. She's not my real daughter. I adopted her when a young woman was about to die. She apparently committed a crime and was sent to death. She gave me her daughter just before she was about to die.

I have about six or seven best friends. One of them is Amirochi. I call him Rochi for short. He hates that. He goes out with me.

Two twin brothers Tasin and Chasamin. They act so gay sometimes.

Next is Itachima. He can be so rude sometimes. But I would say he's my best friend. I love him so much.

The next two are Mayumichi and Sochi. They are best friends. They always hang around with each other.

Annabelle. My dearest wolf, Annabelle. I love her a lot. I've had her forever.

I've also forgot to mention. I am a wolf demon, and there are a lot of things confusing about us. We have many friends, many enemies. We age faster than the regular human. We live longer than the regular human. We _eat _humans.And I am about to tell you my story, my stupid, stupid story.

I walked to school that morning, passing the blossoming cherry trees, passing the pond, passing the rows and rows of beautiful white roses. White roses were always a favorite of mine, so each day I picked one by one each day. It seemed that Annabelle, was going to catch up with me later. She probably felt like sleeping in today.

At last I made it to the school. It was big, not really that old, with long hallways and walkways outside so the big fountain. I walked passed the giggling girls in their uniforms, the talking teachers, and went straight down the longest hallway in the school. The many lockers started disappearing, and the musty floor, turned into shining white tiles. The small windows turned into big, beautiful, clear ones. I was turning to the next hallway, where I was supposed to meet Itachima.

Itachima was fifteen, tall, slender, the perfect person. He never acted like it though. The first time I met him in 7th grade, when I was introduced to him, he just looked at me and smirked. He didn't like me until he saw what a bitch I was. Then we became the best of friends. I saw him waiting for me.

"Hey, how was your summer?" Itachima asked me.

"Boring as fuck

" I said, rolling my eyes, "I should've made plans with you and the guys, it would've been so much better."

"My summer wasn't so great either. My dad was being such an asshole. And my brothers came over, which was also annoying, and my aunt came, but she left after about a week," he said, sighing, as we turned another corner.

"That reminds me. Guess who's coming to the ball?"

"Who?"

"My grandmother," I said.

"Ugh, seriously? At the Ball? She's probably going to ruin the whole thing."

"Yup," I said, as we came to two large doors. We pushed them open.

Inside were the rest of the guys. Mayumichi and Sochi were sitting down on the couch, half asleep, Tasin and Chasamin breaking something in the other room, and Amirochi, waiting for me to come into the room, before planting a kiss on my lips.

"Hi Rochi," I said hugging him.

"Hey. I heard your grandmother is coming to the ball," he said, smirking.

"You think that funny, huh?" I said, pinching him before kissing him.

"No, I think its bull," he said, wincing.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, what the hell am I doing here anyways?" I said, pulling away from him.

"We all made some high group shit thing, and were supposed to be skipped up two grades. But since the 11th and 12th grade classes are filled, we get to sit in here and do something "creative" till the end of next school year," he said.

"Are we supposed to be glad about that?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah! But we have to get past the ball and your grandmother first," he said, grimacing at the thought.

"Yeah, thanks," I said sarcastically.

Tonight was the night of the ball. We were supposed to be the hosts there, so all we had to do was talk. It was going to be boring. Boring until my grandmother came. Then everything was going to be horrible.

Horrible for me, at least

At least I had Rochi to count on. I loved him so much, and he would stand by me through anything. The guests started arriving. We were in the other room, going over who was serving whom.

"Okay, Amy, you're serving your parents table and the table across from there. Amirochi, you're serving tables twelve, sixteen, and one, Tasin, Chasmin, you're both serving tables two, six, seven, eight, and eleven, Mayumichi, tables fifteen, ten, and nine, Sochi, three, four, thirteen, and five, and I'm serving the rest, 'mkay?" Itachima told us.

"That's too many tables, jeez," I said, exasperated.

"I know," Itachima said, sighing.

"Time for us to go out, right?" Amirochi asked. We all nodded and headed to the doors, pushing them open and stepping onto the indoor balcony. The noise immediately quieted. Amirochi made it to the microphone.

"Welcome to Ayeboshi High. We are the students who made it into the high social group class. We welcome you to this wonderful school, and we hope you have a good time," Amirochi said into the microphone, his voice echoing around the room. After he said those words, twenty waiters came bursting out of the door below us, dressed in a white tailcoat, red tie, red top hat, and perfectly cleaned white shoes. The only difference between them and us is that us seven had white top hats, red shoes. They came in, bringing the platters of appetizers, setting them down perfectly in the middle of the twenty round tables, and pulling off the tops to show their selected meals.

We all went back inside to read the menus and get the food outside. After about thirty minutes, we went outside with the trays of food. Turkey, ham, chicken, salads, ice creams, pies, and much much more were put on the tables.

I went over to visit my family. Surprisingly, I saw my grandfather sitting there. I went over to hug him.

"Hello grandpa," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Amy, you look so wonderful! Having fun?" he asked, hugging me back.

"Not really, anticipating eight o'clock," I said.

"Really? What's happening then?" he asked.

"Oh, my parents didn't tell you, eh?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at my mother and father, "Well, grandmother is coming at eight."

"In five minutes? That's too fast, I don't even like that wretched woman, and she is so rude."

I choked. Five minutes? That was too fast. I sighed and said,

"Great. Just great."

I went over to talk to some of the girls from our school.

"Hello ladies, enjoying the ball?" I said, smiling at them. One of them giggled and the other said,

"Well..Um.. It would've been better if you didn't have to work, because I would've really liked it if you sat with us," she said, blushing. I smiled again.

"Well, once I get the time, I'll come sit with you guys. How about that?" I asked kindly.

"Sure," she said, blushing even more.

I started to walk away to talk to some more people at the tables when I saw the doors to the outside open. I stared as a little old woman walked slowly inside, her eyes looking around the place. She made a disgusted face.

My grandmother had arrived.

I walked up to her, and then bowed.

"Hello grandmother," I said, trying to stare her straight in the eyes. She walked past me.

"The last time I checked, my daughter didn't give birth to a boy," she said coldly, "Now walk me to my table."

I straightened up and turned around.

"Yes grandmother."

I led her to my parents' table. My grandfather, not even bothering to look at her, not even bothering to lend her his seat, said,

"Hello Megumi," my grandfather said stiffly. I showed her to her seat and said,

"Would you like anything to eat, grandmother?"

Before she could hit me with one of her snide remarks, we heard a slapping sound, then glasses crashing to the floor. I turned around to see Itachima lying on the floor, his glasses beside him, and his father standing above him. He stooped down to Itachimas' level and said loud enough for everyone to hear,

"You will never speak to me like that again."

"Yes _father_." Itachima said, emphasizing the word "father".

His father turned and walked away. He put his glasses back on and started to clean up the broken glass. I walked over to him to help him pick it up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Never better," he mumbled, not looking at me. We cleaned the rest of the glass up in silence. Then I felt someone's hands on my shoulders. I looked up. It was Amirochi. And he didn't look happy.

"I need to talk to you," he said seriously.

"Okay," I swept up some of the glass and followed him into another room. No one was there, and it was dark and quiet.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked him. He simply looked at me and said,

" We need to break up."


	5. Chapter 2 Part 2

The Secret Diaries

"Aw, what a cute dress you're wearing!" Tanna said.

"It's ugly. It's stupid. It's the most repulsive thing I've ever worn. I won't to take it off, but my father said I have to wear something _formal._ Anyways, I hate dresses. I'm going to change into something I actually _like."_ I said, grimacing.

I guess this all started when my grandmother called on the phone one day. My father had a frown as he listened to her talking on the phone. He said all right and hung up the phone. He whispered something to my mother who nodded. Then they both walked over to me.

"Your grandmother called and said she was coming over. I want you to be nice to her. I know she may not like you much, but you may just have to get used to it. And no wearing your boy clothes, I want you to look nice when she comes.

"Oh God," I muttered angrily.

"And Amy, she's coming to the ball you and your friends are hosting."

"What the hell? Why?" I said, "She's going to mess up everything with my friends."

"Please get over it, dear. Try not to talk to her that much, then, alright?"

"Whatever." I sighed.

Where should I start off..?

My name is Amy Rishiri, and I have just started high school. My real name is Aizaria, but I don't really like being called that.

I have a daughter, Syamara. She's not my real daughter. I adopted her when a young woman was about to die. She apparently committed a crime and was sent to death. She gave me her daughter just before she was about to die.

I have about six or seven best friends. One of them is Amirochi. I call him Rochi for short. He hates that. He goes out with me.

Two twin brothers Tasin and Chasamin. They act so gay sometimes.

Next is Itachima. He can be so rude sometimes. But I would say he's my best friend. I love him so much.

The next two are Mayumichi and Sochi. They are best friends. They always hang around with each other.

Annabelle. My dearest wolf, Annabelle. I love her a lot. I've had her forever.

I've also forgot to mention. I am a wolf demon, and there are a lot of things confusing about us. We have many friends, many enemies. We age faster than the regular human. We live longer than the regular human. We _eat _humans.And I am about to tell you my story, my stupid, stupid story.

I walked to school that morning, passing the blossoming cherry trees, passing the pond, passing the rows and rows of beautiful white roses. White roses were always a favorite of mine, so each day I picked one by one each day. It seemed that Annabelle, was going to catch up with me later. She probably felt like sleeping in today.

At last I made it to the school. It was big, not really that old, with long hallways and walkways outside so the big fountain. I walked passed the giggling girls in their uniforms, the talking teachers, and went straight down the longest hallway in the school. The many lockers started disappearing, and the musty floor, turned into shining white tiles. The small windows turned into big, beautiful, clear ones. I was turning to the next hallway, where I was supposed to meet Itachima.

Itachima was fifteen, tall, slender, the perfect person. He never acted like it though. The first time I met him in 7th grade, when I was introduced to him, he just looked at me and smirked. He didn't like me until he saw what a bitch I was. Then we became the best of friends. I saw him waiting for me.

"Hey, how was your summer?" Itachima asked me.

"Boring as fuck

" I said, rolling my eyes, "I should've made plans with you and the guys, it would've been so much better."

"My summer wasn't so great either. My dad was being such an asshole. And my brothers came over, which was also annoying, and my aunt came, but she left after about a week," he said, sighing, as we turned another corner.

"That reminds me. Guess who's coming to the ball?"

"Who?"

"My grandmother," I said.

"Ugh, seriously? At the Ball? She's probably going to ruin the whole thing."

"Yup," I said, as we came to two large doors. We pushed them open.

Inside were the rest of the guys. Mayumichi and Sochi were sitting down on the couch, half asleep, Tasin and Chasamin breaking something in the other room, and Amirochi, waiting for me to come into the room, before planting a kiss on my lips.

"Hi Rochi," I said hugging him.

"Hey. I heard your grandmother is coming to the ball," he said, smirking.

"You think that funny, huh?" I said, pinching him before kissing him.

"No, I think its bull," he said, wincing.

"Oh yeah, before I forget, what the hell am I doing here anyways?" I said, pulling away from him.

"We all made some high group shit thing, and were supposed to be skipped up two grades. But since the 11th and 12th grade classes are filled, we get to sit in here and do something "creative" till the end of next school year," he said.

"Are we supposed to be glad about that?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah! But we have to get past the ball and your grandmother first," he said, grimacing at the thought.

"Yeah, thanks," I said sarcastically.

Tonight was the night of the ball. We were supposed to be the hosts there, so all we had to do was talk. It was going to be boring. Boring until my grandmother came. Then everything was going to be horrible.

Horrible for me, at least

At least I had Rochi to count on. I loved him so much, and he would stand by me through anything. The guests started arriving. We were in the other room, going over who was serving whom.

"Okay, Amy, you're serving your parents table and the table across from there. Amirochi, you're serving tables twelve, sixteen, and one, Tasin, Chasmin, you're both serving tables two, six, seven, eight, and eleven, Mayumichi, tables fifteen, ten, and nine, Sochi, three, four, thirteen, and five, and I'm serving the rest, 'mkay?" Itachima told us.

"That's too many tables, jeez," I said, exasperated.

"I know," Itachima said, sighing.

"Time for us to go out, right?" Amirochi asked. We all nodded and headed to the doors, pushing them open and stepping onto the indoor balcony. The noise immediately quieted. Amirochi made it to the microphone.

"Welcome to Ayeboshi High. We are the students who made it into the high social group class. We welcome you to this wonderful school, and we hope you have a good time," Amirochi said into the microphone, his voice echoing around the room. After he said those words, twenty waiters came bursting out of the door below us, dressed in a white tailcoat, red tie, red top hat, and perfectly cleaned white shoes. The only difference between them and us is that us seven had white top hats, red shoes. They came in, bringing the platters of appetizers, setting them down perfectly in the middle of the twenty round tables, and pulling off the tops to show their selected meals.

We all went back inside to read the menus and get the food outside. After about thirty minutes, we went outside with the trays of food. Turkey, ham, chicken, salads, ice creams, pies, and much much more were put on the tables.

I went over to visit my family. Surprisingly, I saw my grandfather sitting there. I went over to hug him.

"Hello grandpa," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Amy, you look so wonderful! Having fun?" he asked, hugging me back.

"Not really, anticipating eight o'clock," I said.

"Really? What's happening then?" he asked.

"Oh, my parents didn't tell you, eh?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at my mother and father, "Well, grandmother is coming at eight."

"In five minutes? That's too fast, I don't even like that wretched woman, and she is so rude."

I choked. Five minutes? That was too fast. I sighed and said,

"Great. Just great."

I went over to talk to some of the girls from our school.

"Hello ladies, enjoying the ball?" I said, smiling at them. One of them giggled and the other said,

"Well..Um.. It would've been better if you didn't have to work, because I would've really liked it if you sat with us," she said, blushing. I smiled again.

"Well, once I get the time, I'll come sit with you guys. How about that?" I asked kindly.

"Sure," she said, blushing even more.

I started to walk away to talk to some more people at the tables when I saw the doors to the outside open. I stared as a little old woman walked slowly inside, her eyes looking around the place. She made a disgusted face.

My grandmother had arrived.

I walked up to her, and then bowed.

"Hello grandmother," I said, trying to stare her straight in the eyes. She walked past me.

"The last time I checked, my daughter didn't give birth to a boy," she said coldly, "Now walk me to my table."

I straightened up and turned around.

"Yes grandmother."

I led her to my parents' table. My grandfather, not even bothering to look at her, not even bothering to lend her his seat, said,

"Hello Megumi," my grandfather said stiffly. I showed her to her seat and said,

"Would you like anything to eat, grandmother?"

Before she could hit me with one of her snide remarks, we heard a slapping sound, then glasses crashing to the floor. I turned around to see Itachima lying on the floor, his glasses beside him, and his father standing above him. He stooped down to Itachimas' level and said loud enough for everyone to hear,

"You will never speak to me like that again."

"Yes _father_." Itachima said, emphasizing the word "father".

His father turned and walked away. He put his glasses back on and started to clean up the broken glass. I walked over to him to help him pick it up.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Never better," he mumbled, not looking at me. We cleaned the rest of the glass up in silence. Then I felt someone's hands on my shoulders. I looked up. It was Amirochi. And he didn't look happy.

"I need to talk to you," he said seriously.

"Okay," I swept up some of the glass and followed him into another room. No one was there, and it was dark and quiet.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" I asked him. He simply looked at me and said,

" We need to break up."

"B-break up? But why?" I stuttered.

"I just met this girl, and she's so beautiful. She's like me in every single way. I love her, and I told her I would break up with you. You're nothing like me," he said, staring me straight in the eyes, "I don't want to talk about this anymore. Just leave me alone, okay? And tell everyone else, I don't care." He hugged me and left the room. I just stared at the spot where he had told me we were breaking up. I didn't even have a say in this. Amirochi is so stubborn, and I know he wont want to talk to me. Tears started to form in my eyes, and I dropped to the floor. I didn't want to go back out, I didn't want to talk; I didn't want to see anybody. Tears started to pour down my face. I didn't want anyone near me. It felt like my heat was breaking. I felt horrible. The door opened again.

"Get out," I whispered, unable to yell. It was Itachima.

"Amy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked. I didn't answer him. He sat down next to me.

"Amy, tell me what's wrong," he said, staring at me sadly.

"Amirochi.. He b-broke up with m-me," I said, starting to cry again. I wrapped my arms around him, lying my head on his shoulders. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing. I felt so horrible.

"He wouldn't just do that, would he? Why?" Itachima looked shocked and concerned. I repeated everything Amirochi said to me. Itachima listened quietly. Then he said,

"What a fag."

"He left me for some stupid girl, and I don't even know why. I just don't know," I whispered. Itachima let me keep my head on his shoulder, and we stayed there all night. We stayed there after people started leaving, and I wish we could've stayed there all my life.


End file.
